I. Field of the Disclosure
A metering system for solid particulate is disclosed. More specifically, but not exclusively, a modular metering system with variable blend and variable application rate controls for particulate matter, such as dry fertilizers, is disclosed.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Particulate metering systems use varied approaches to control the rate at which particulate is metered and/or blended with other particulate types. Often, airflow generated by an air source, such as a blower, is directed through a tube, after which particulate enters the airflow and is metered to the field. In most instances, particularly where the particulate is fertilizer, there is significant interest in controlling the blend and the application rate of two or more fertilizers, and specifically controlling a variation in the blend and application rate of two or more fertilizers at separate discharge points, such as at separate rows in a field. Therefore, a need exists for a modular metering system that permits a user to efficiently alternate between desired configurations based on the needs of the application. Further complications surround instances where one or more components of the particulate metering system experiences complications or failure. Therefore, a further need exists for a modular metering system that permits a user to uninstall and install components quickly and efficiently to minimize downtime between operations.